Henry Danger Episode List
Henry Danger Series List Of Episodes From Episodes 01-Present In The Series. Season 1 (2014-2015) * 1-2. 07/26/14 The Danger Begins (101-102) * 3. 09/13/14 Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems (103) * 4. 09/20/14 The Secret Gets Out (104) * 5. 09/27/14 Tears of the Jolly Beetle (105) * 6. 10/04/14 Substitute Teacher (106) * 7. 10/18/14 Jasper Danger (107) * 8. 11/01/14 The Space Rock (108) * 9. 11/08/14 Birthday Girl Down (109) * 10. 11/15/14 Too Much Game (110) * 11. 11/22/14 Henry the Man-Beast (111) * 12. 01/10/15 Invisible Brad (112) * 13. 01/24/15 Spoiler Alert (113) * 14. 01/31/15 Let's Make a Steal (114) * 15. 02/07/15 Super Volcano (115) * 16. 02/14/15 My Phony Valentine (116) * 17. 02/28/15 Caved In (117) * 18. 03/07/15 Elevator Kiss (118) * 19. 03/14/15 Man of the House (119) * 20. 03/21/15 Dream Busters (120) * 21. 04/04/15 Kid Grounded (121) * 22. 04/11/15 Captain Jerk (122) * 23. 04/18/15 The Bucket Trap (123) * 24. 05/02/15 Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 (124) * 25. 05/09/15 Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 (125) * 26. 05/16/15 Jasper's Real Girlfriend (126) Season 2 (2015-2016) * 1. 09/12/15 The Beat Goes On (201) * 2. 09/19/15 One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 (202) * 3. 09/26/15 One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2 (203) * 4. 10/03/15 Henry and the Woodpeckers (204) * 5. 10/10/15 Captain Man: On Vacation (205) * 6. 11/07/15 The Time Jerker (206) * 7. 11/14/15 Secret Beef (207) * 8. 11/21/15 Henry's Jelly (208) * 9. 11/28/15 Christmas Danger (209) * 10. 03/19/16 Indestructible Henry, Part 1 (210) * 11. 03/26/16 Indestructible Henry, Part 2 (211) * 12. 04/09/16 Text, Lies & Video (212) * 13. 04/16/16 Opposite Universe (213) * 14. 04/23/16 Grave Danger (217) * 15. 04/30/16 Ox Pox (218) * 16. 05/07/16 Twin Henrys (216) * 17-18. 06/18/16 Danger & Thunder (214-215) * 19. 07/17/16 I Know Your Secret (219) Season 3 (2016-2017) * 1. 09/17/16 - A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs (301) * 2. 09/24/16 - Love Muffin (302) * 3. 10/01/16 - Scream Machine (303) * 4. 10/08/16 - Mouth Candy (305) * 5. 11/05/16 - The Trouble With Frittles (304) * 6-7. 11/11/16 - Hour of Power (307-308) * 8. 12/03/16 - Dodging Danger (311) * 9. 02/11/17 - Double Date Danger (314) * 10. 03/11/17 - Space Invaders, Part 1 (312) * 11. 03/18/17 - Space Invaders, Part 2 (313) * 12. 03/25/17 - Gas Or Fail (306) * 13. 04/08/17 - JAM Session (309) * 14. 04/15/17 - License to Fly (315) * 15. 04/22/17 - Green Fingers (310) * 16. 04/29/17 - Stuck in Two Holes (317) * 17. 09/16/17 - Live and Dangerous, Part 1 (319) * 18. 09/23/17 - Live and Dangerous, Part 2 (320) * 19. 09/30/17 - Balloons of Doom (318) * 20. 10/07/17 - Swellview's Got Talent (316) Season 4 (2017-2018) * 1. 10/21/17 - Sick & Wired (404) * 2. 11/04/17 - Brawl in the Hall (405) * 3. 11/11/17 - The Rock Box Dump (406) * 4-6. 11/25/17 - Danger Games (401-403) * 7. 01/15/18 - Toon in For Danger (411) * 8. 02/10/18 - Meet Cute Crush (418) * 9. 03/24/18 - Back to the Danger: Part 1 (407) * 10. 03/31/18 - Back to the Danger: Part 2 (408) * 11. 04/07/18 - Budget Cuts (410) * 12. 04/14/18 - Diamonds Are For Heather (417) * 13. 04/28/18 - Car Trek (412) * 14. 05/05/18 - Toddler Invasion (416) * 15. 05/12/18 - Captain Man-kini (420) * 16. 05/19/18 - Saturday Night Lies (414) * 17. 09/22/18 - Henry's Frittle Problem (415) * 18. 09/29/18 - Spelling Bee Hard (419) * 19. 10/06/18 - Up The Stairs! (422) * 20. 10/08/18 - Danger Things (502) * 21. 10/13/18 - Rubber Duck (409) * 22. 10/20/18 - Flabber Gassed (501) Season 5 (2018-2020) * 1. 11/03/18 - Henry's Birthday (503) * 2. 11/10/18 - Whistlin' Susie (504) * 3-4. 11/17/18 - Thumb War (413/421) * 5. 11/24/18 - The Great Cactus Con (505) * 6. 01/05/19 - Part 1: A New Evil (506) * 7. 01/12/19 - Part 2: A New Darkness (507) * 8. 01/19/19 - Part 3: A New Hero (508) * 9. 01/26/19 - Broken Armed and Dangerous (510) * 10. 02/02/19 - Knight & Danger (509) * 11. 02/16/19 - Grand Theft Otto (511) * 12. 02/23/19 - The Whole Bilsky Family (512) * 13. 03/02/19 - Secret Room (513) * 14. 03/09/19 - My Dinner With Bigfoot (514) * 15. 03/16/19 - Charlotte Gets Ghosted (515) * 16. 03/23/19 - I Dream of Danger (516) * 17. 06/15/19 - Holey Moley (517) * 18. 06/22/19 - Love Bytes (518) * 19. 06/29/19 - Double-O Danger (519) * 20. 07/13/19 - Massage Chair (520) * 21-22. 07/27/19 - Henry Danger: The Musical (521-522) * 23. 09/21/19 - Sister Twister, Part 1 (524) * 24. 09/28/19 - Sister Twister, Part 2 (525) * 25. 10/05/19 - A Tale of Two Pipers (523) * 26. 10/12/19 - Story Tank (528) * 27. 11/02/19 - Captain Mom (526) * 28. 11/09/19 - Visible Brad (527) * 29. 11/16/19 - EnvyGram Wall (530) * 30. 11/30/19 - Holiday Punch (529) * 31. 01/11/20 - Mr. Nice Guy (531) * 32. 01/18/20 - Theranos Boot (532) * 33. 01/25/20 - Rumblr (533) * 34. 02/01/20 - Cave the Date (534) * 35. 02/08/20 - Escape Room (536) * 36. 02/15/20 - Game of Phones (535) * 37. 02/22/20 - Remember the Crimes (???) * 38. 02/29/20 - The Beginning of the End (537) * 39. - 538 (538) * 40. - The Fate of Danger: Part 1 (539) * 41. - The Fate of Danger: Part 2 (540) Season 6 (2020) * 1. 03/27/20 - Six Years To Life (601) * 2. 03/27/20 - Dress To Impress (603) * 3. 04/03/20 - Henry Gets The Chair (602) * 4. 04/10/20 - Egg's Over Not Easy (604) * 5. 04/17/20 - Henry v. Bianca (606) * 6. 05/01/20 - No Country for Old Women (609) * 7. 05/08/20 - Go Cubs (605) * 8. 05/15/20 - Netflix & Girl (607) * 9. 05/22/20 - Knee Deep (608)